


I can't wait to hear your voice

by LilRedFox



Series: Deaf Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate- Deafness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Due to many reports of life long loneliness, a device was created allowing everyone to find their lover. At everyone's 18th birthday a mark will appear somewhere on their birthday. The only other person(s) who bear the mark will be your soulmate. Unfortunately the plan backfired, not everyone gets a mark. Those that do are deaf until they find their soulmate. Chaos and confusion resulted for many years after, 2,000 years have past and society has adapted.





	1. Today's the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized- thoughts  
> "Bold Quotations" - Talking and signing  
> "Italicized in quotations" -Talking no signing, may be unreliable as it means the main character is reading the persons lips  
> Bold - Signing no talking  
> Any questions?

 

**  Due to many reports of life long loneliness, a device was created allowing everyone to find their lover. At everyone's 18th birthday a mark will appear somewhere on their birthday. The only other person(s) who bear the mark will be your soul mate. Unfortunately the plan backfired, not everyone gets a mark. Those that do are deaf until they find their soul mate. Chaos resulted for many years after, 2,000 years have passed and society has adapted to the sudden increase in deaf people. **

 

**BEGIN!**

_'Here we go, today's the day. I wonder what my symbols going to be.'_  A flashing light notify's me of a guestwaiting at my front door. I saunter down the hallway, wondering who it could be. 

"Sweety! Are you excited? You're turning 18 today! Oh, it was just yesterday that we were teaching you how to sign." My mother spoke as she signed, she was born without a mark and had to find a lover all by her own. Sadly, her intuition failed her as my "father" left her for some gold digger shortly after my conception. Two months after they started dating, might I add.

_** Yes, very much so. Although, I am worried that the mark will be something embarrassing. You remember Jim's! He nearly died of shame, a poorly drawn dick! I  thought Grandma would have a heart attack right there, he had to have it covered every time he visited.  ** _

Mother tilted her head back in a silent laugh. "Let's hope that doesn't happen. Your Grandma's poor heart can't take another shock like that. Now, get dressed, we are going out." I sigh in response, I'd hoped that I'd be allowed to stay in all day.

"Don't be like that, sweety. You didn't think that I'd come over here just to say that, did you?"

**_No, of course not. I'll go get ready._  **I dragged my feet all the way to my room. _'I wonder what I'll wear?  This or that? A red shirt or a blue shirt?'_  In the end it took me 10 minutes to pick an outfit. My lovely maroon shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of slightly heeled boots, brown. Walking past my mother to reach the bathroom, I realized her patience was growing thin. If her tapping foot and scowl were anything to go by. I picked up the pace and finished braiding my hair and brushed my teeth in record time. _'Thank the stars that I showered last night.'_

"Finally, let's go, shall we?" Mother has never been one for patience. While it makes her seem high end, it is also is the cause of many arguments. I could take a two minute shower and she'd still complain about me taking too long. I believe she isn't too fond of her impatience too. 

Since I was born at 2pm, my mark won't appear for another four hours. I can't tell if that's good or bad. On the positive hand, it gives me time to relax and come to terms with the fact that my mark will appear. On the negative hand I fear it may stress me out enough to cause a stroke,  _'Just appear already!!'_

Mother tapped my shoulder to gain my attention. "Do you wish to follow me in your vehicle or ride with me?" I lift my arms in a cheer and sign that I will be following her to wherever we are going. I make my way to by bike, a true beauty! It takes sometime for me to put on my protective gear, as the law mandates that we not only wear a helmet but shoulder pads and knee pads too. Once ready I drive up to wear my mom is parked on the side of the road.

I live on the second floor of an apartment building, and only residents are allowed to use the parking lot. 16 Floors: 1-8 are apartment are apartments, 9-11 are flats, 12-16 are condos. My floor is floor 10, a flat.

She notices me waving and slowly takes off, I follow her from a safe distance.  Judging by the direction we are going, I have a good idea as to where we are going. Tany's a library and café, my favorite spot since I could think. The café serves the best coffee and blueberry bagels in town, with a great taste in music to set the mood. The mood is reading, studying, and all around relaxing. Unless it's after 11 pm, then the back room is open for partying. A peculiar site for newcomers. What kind of place is a library by day and a nightclub by night?! 

We pull into the parking lot a good half an hour later, traffic is not polite. I smile to my self, proud at my deduction skills. Only 3 and a half hours to go. We walk side by side into the café/library. Tany greets me with a smile. Tany is the owners daughter and my best friend. We once hoped that we'd be soul mates, but that was when were little kids. Besides, she met her mate a year ago, being four years older than me. 

Tany has yet to feel confident in her voice, speech therapy hasn't been so easy for her.

_**Not until 2 in the afternoon. My mom decided that celebrating here would be a good idea. Speaking of her I must go, don't want her getting upset. Let's talk more once your shift ends.**_  She nods and I go to the café, where my mother had gone as soon as we entered the building. 

She found a quaint seat by the window, and I took my seat in front of her. The whole café had a Victorian theme going about it, thanks to the owners love of that era. We converse as we wait for the waiter to take arrive with our order. Flashing lights isn't always the best way to say that one's order is done, so they just bring it to the costumer. Mother had ordered for me while I'd been with Tany. A hot chocolate and pumpkin muffin for her and a mocha coffee for me. She didn't know whether I was hungry or not, and decided to not order any food for me. A grand idea on my part, as I do not think I could stomach anything. My emotions are going crazy, with the whole mark thing and all. 

The waiter wordlessly sets down our order, we pause to thank him with a nod and smile. We take our time eating, or on my part drinking. The weather is nice today, fall has recently started. The streets are now littered in red, orange, and brown. A light dribble of rain has been going since we arrived, just how I like it.  Only 2 hours and 45 minutes to go.

We pay and head out, mother has another place she wishes to take me to. I hop on my bike and we head out once more. The next place is far away, and it is unfamiliar. It is a semi fancy restaurant, with snooty servers and guests to go with. This is more of my mothers kind of setting than it is mine.  Only 1 hour and 23 minutes to go. I don't know why I'm counting down the minutes, I'm only getting my mark not my soul mate. It may take another fifty years before I find mine. If the stories are true, that is.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Chapters will be posted irregularly and length will vary.


	2. My Mark, it's here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues off at the fancy restaurant but begins right in the middle of their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has arrived earlier than expected. Thank you imagination!

I play around with my food and eat a bite here and there. Too nervous to really eat anything, but mother has already complained several times about my lack of appetite. This day feels like all of my years of school rounded up into one day.  _'I'm eighteen, now appear you darn mark! I don't need any fancy celebrations'_ Mother has already finished her breakfast/ lunch and is now waiting on me. I stab my food and shove the rest into my mouth with a few over-sized bites. Her noise wrinkles in reaction to my poor etiquette.

Despite being mother and child we are incomparable. I prefer my alone time, she thrives on company. I love cats, she loves dogs. I live with what I need, she surrounds herself with riches. The list can stretch for miles. The point is that we're like night and day. 

We stand, ready to pay for our meal and leave. It is now 1:30 pm, only 30 minutes to go. 

 _ **Where to now, Mother?**_ I hope it's home, my body is tired. 

"To your Grandma's. You should've expected that. It's a tradition for us to go there when everyone else turns eighteen. You didn't think it'd be any different for you, did you?" I shake my head, internally I groan

"Now then, shall we go. We need to get there before your mark appears." Once we're settled in our vehicles, we take off. Luckily, Grandma is only a few miles away and traffic has let up. I look down to admire the trees, it's no longer raining so we can fly. There's a law, for our safety, that prevents people from flying during threatening weather.  

We park our vehicles along the curb, the drive way is full. Walking inside, I am greeted by all of my family. There's Grandma, Uncle Jim and his wife Aunt Jessica, Terry and Samantha their twins, Tany my friend and Isaiah her boyfriend, and Chris a family friend. Only 10 minutes to go.

My heart is racing a mile a minute.  _"What if I don't have mark. What if it's stupid looking. What if I never find my soul  mate. What if ,What if ,What if'_  Chris taps me on the shoulder and asks me if I'm excited.

 _ **Nervous and excited. I fear I might puke.**_ He laughs, Chris has always been the joker of our little family. Always there to ease the tension. He guides me to the couch, telling me to take a few breaths. Tany joins in on the comforting and sits besides me. They begin to bicker back and forth, making me laugh. Only 3 minutes left.

Everyone is in the room now. All talking slowly comes to a stop. My mother must've notified them of the time of my birth. The world starts over; galaxies are remade, stars explode, animals, days, years, and eons pass. Who knew that two minutes would take so long? We are mentally chanting  _'Come on, Come on, Come on!'_ I'm ready to cry, my body can't take this. The clock changes, one minute has gone by. The world is playing a sick joke on me, I can feel it.

I go to groan, but am interrupted by a burning sensation on my biceps. Just like in the movies a smoky light surrounds it. I rush to pull my sleeve up, desperate. A smile makes its way to my face, it's breath taking. The house erupts, everyone lifts their hands and jumps up and down. Suddenly I'm surrounded, and they're all signing at once. I can't tell but I assume they're congratulating me.  

My mark is two dark blue crescent moons encompassing a vibrant red orange sun. The sun's flames overlap the moons slightly as if it was added as an after thought. It takes up a small proportion of my arm. Maybe three inches in width and two inches  in height. I can't avert my eyes and touch it to prove it is real. Tany waves to gain my attention.

**_I'm jealous. Mine is nowhere near as beautiful._ **

**_You flatter me. I was worried it would be like Uncle Jim's, but now that it's here I wouldn't change it for the world._ **

**_Flattery is what you deserve. You're a beautiful lady, with mark to match!_** My face lights on fire and she opens her mouth in a smile. Experience tells me that she is laughing. Grandma makes her way over to use, she was the only one who didn't join in on the celebrating. She has placed her glasses on her face and jesters for me to bend down, so she can see. I comply, waiting for her approval. She frowns and says.

 _" O..po.. deay be kay fur"  'Does she not like my mark?'_ I ask Tany if she heard what my Grandma said and she says that she wasn't paying attention. I shrug it off, not wanting to have if affect my mood. Me and Tany continue to converse with Chris and Isaiah. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I would love to leave a link of what the mark looks like, but unfortunately I can't find one that looks similar to what I have in mind.


	3. Pinch me, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years go bye without a soulmate in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off a bit jumpy, in my opinion, due to there being such a long time skip. There will be quite a few of them (ranging from a day to 7 years like this chapter) to progress the story so sorry in advance.

I don't know why I though I would meet my soul mate immediately. In truth we didn't meet the next day or the next year or for the next five years. Eventually, I stopped looking over my shoulder and spending long period of time wandering around town. Now that I look back, I can't tell whether it was the best or worst day of my life.

 

**Skip-7 years later.**

 

"Come on," Tany slumps her shoulders like a discontent child," I wanna go shopping"

 ** _Fine, you big baby, but we're not staying there all day. I know how you get!_**   Tany at a shopping mall is like a kid in a candy store. As soon as she steps foot inside it's near impossible to get her to exit the building. The last time we went security had to force her to leave, it was ten minutes after closing time. One would expect her to be more mature as she's almost thirty and has a 2 year old but no. 

The mall is only a couple blocks away, so we decide to walk. It's relatively peaceful outside because everyone is avoiding the suffocation of the hot weather. A heat wave just hit the town yesterday and A feeling of dread began to overcome me. 

At the sight of the mall Tany squeaked and rushed me into the place. Unlike outside the mall was flourishing with people. It'd be busier if school wasn't in session. Thank god I chose art as my career and passed the test, otherwise I would've had to spend another five years in school. The school system is difficult to explain to an outsider, so I won't bother anyone with it. 

"I want to stop at Curno's first, then Jay 60, then we'll eat at Yuuki's. We'll plan the rest of the day after we eat! O and" I zoned Tany out after that.

I love her to death, but she could sign faster than a race car when she was exited. The whole thing made me incredibly dizzy. 

_**Okay let's go to Churno's.** _

We almost made it to the store. Sadly, Tany saw a for sale sign in a window and well. Let's just say the plan for the day was no longer being followed. I spent the rest of the day acting as Tany's personal servant. Following her and then quickly turning around because she saw something cute. It was a tiring and fun experience to say the least. Don't worry though, I'll get her back another time. I did have a grand time watching her trip over a stack of boxes though. 

 "One more place!" I shook my head no playing the stern parent. I set her and some of my stuff down.

 _ **It would be unwise to spend our entire pay check in one day. And besides isn't your anniversary in a couple weeks?**_  She opened her mouth wide and mumbled something to herself.

 "You're right, let's go," We both pick up our stuff, most of it is Tany's, "I'm going to call a cab. There's no way I'm carrying all of this home." 

The mall has a series of benches for people to relax or wait for rides at. We make our way there and set our stuff on the bench beside us. I sit down and go limp, my feet are killing me. This feeling of dread has put me in a grouchy mood. Tany joins me a few minutes later with news that the cab should be here in 10 minutes. We watch as cars drive by, not everyone can afford a flying one. Others are too afraid to drive in one.  _'Chickens.'_

I zone out the cars and favor my eyes upon more entrancing scenery. While this side of town is by no means rich it isn't exactly the slums. The roads are lined with apple trees coming into bloom with the occasional cherry blossom, a peculiar choice of decor. The sidewalk is bumpy with cobble stone instead of flat cement, something about it looking vintage. Although, there are quite a few buildings from the previous centuries and nearly all are uninhabitable. This town is a strange mix between old-fashioned tastes and the worlds latest technology. The very aspect confuses and excites something inside me.

 Neon blue and vomit green- a tell-tale sign of a local cab company. Made to stand out like a sore thumb, a diseased and rotten sore thumb but a sore thumb nonetheless. It parks across the street under a not so bright light. It seems that me and Tany have the same thought because we arise and drag our feet in silent protest. She did say mall over the phone not mattress store, right? We barely manage to reach the cab on our blistered feet. We enter the cab and I promptly announce my distress to Tany in secret.

 _ **If I don't find a bed soon, well I'll fall over dead! That walk took the last of my energy with it, you told her we were waiting at the mall right?**_  She nods with an amused look on her face. And with that I lay my head back.

My dreams are filled with inane ominous images. Like a rabbit skittering in front of a bike then the world ripples as if somethings tearing a hole through the whole dream. I awake and the sun seems to have risen hours ago. Tany blocks the sun, no stoplight, with her big head smiling like an idiot.  She must take open eyes as being fully coherent and signs up a storm. By the stars, what did she have when was asleep?!

 I can only catch a few snippets of her one sided conversation as some of her hand movements are her waving them in glee. I check the time only a few minutes have passed since I'd gone to sleep. In an attempt to figure out what's gotten into her, I look and take in my surroundings.

The cab has pulled over. All the passengers but me are grinning from ear to ear.  _'They're going to kill me'_  Hoping that she's calmed down, I avert my attention back to Tany. 

 ** _Look! Look, girly. To your right, before she leaves. You're going to give me a stroke if you don't look!_** I take sympathy on her by looking right. She stops waving her hands and begins to gnaw on her nails in uncontainable excitement. It takes me a year to see it, but when I do I snap my head onto Tany. As if to say 'Am I awake?'

Sitting under the street light,on the other side of the road, not even ten feet away is a wonderful lady. An absolutely spectacularly beautiful lady. With red hair and ruby lips and a blue mark with a sun and two moons practically glowing in the light. I'm amazed I can make it out from this distance. Maybe it's a soulmate thing. I jump out of my seat and out of the cab. The sudden noise of a slamming car door must startle my mate because she abruptly stands up. A light flashes in my eyes and I pause.

In a fury of joy I point at my mark like a mad woman. The young lady widens her eyes in surprise and runs toward me. It's as cliche as one could imagine. I move to meet her half way but a flash of light stops me. I'm frozen. She's in the middle of the road, time seems to be in slow motion.There's a reason why I'd stopped. Oh please, pinch me! Let me be asleep.

Without the window blocking the view, my mate looks to be in her late teens early twenties. It's possible that she turned 18 recently. I can only think about how beautiful she is, incapable of forcing my hand to move to warn her.  _'Please. Move. My hands, I beg of you'_

They listen once it's too late, headlights flash red. She looks over, realizing, then looks back at me, pleading. My feet listen long before my hands, the car tries to stop then it hits her, she bounces, I grab her just before she hits the ground. Her head lolls in my arms, I shakily check for a pulse. Tany settles a shaky hand on my shoulder. She's on the phone with somebody. _'Who's she calling at a time like this?'_

 

 

                    To be continued

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, I've planed the whole thing out so everything is expected and fits.  
> I made the mistake of looking for the chapter in my drafts section. nearly had a heart attack when i saw it wasn't there. (i forgot i saved it with the story). I'm now singing hallelujah!


	4. Her name is Jessie Sandon

I found myself pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Mother and Tany had tried to comfort me, but I can't calm down. The nurses had taken her to the emergency room five hours ago. Somewhere in the back of my mind, underneath all the panic, I felt guilt. Guilt for not warning her; guilt for being so useless afterward. I hadn't even considered calling for an ambulance. That had been Tany's quick thinking. I felt a strong urge to run away or curl up in a ball.

A doctor forced his way through the double doors causing them to swing back and forth.  _'Please let him be her doctor.'_ I prepared for the worst and hoped for the best. He opened his mouth and began talking; at the same time, I realized that I could hear. It wasn't at all how others had described. Everything sounded muffled as though it came from a distance.  _'Maybe this is how it's supposed to be.'_

 **"I don't understand. Can you sign, please? "**  He looked startled for a second before nodding in apology.

**"My apologies ma'am. Your soulmate will be fine, but there were some complications. She won't wake up today, but she should wake up tomorrow. However, she may be a bit confused because she's on some heavy pain killers. Now then, if you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them."**

**"Will my child be able to visit all hours of the day? Also, they met today, so they do not understand speech. Is there a doctor we can speak to about that?"** My mother asked the doctor questions in rapid succession.

 **"Yes and yes,"**  he directed his head towards me,  **"You can go now if you like, room 204. Unless you'd rather stay and discuss your tutoring options".**

Tutoring is a well-known euphemism for speech therapy. It's referred to as tutoring because the term "therapy" has the possibility of upsetting sensitive patients.

**"Doctor, we had just met when the accident happened and you see... I never got her name"**

**"Her name?"** I nodded, **"It's Jessie Sandon."**

I signed her name in my head over and over. First, I signed each individual letter, then in shortened forms. Like "J" for jelly. In my distracted state, I passed her room, Jessie's room. 

When I found her door, I paused and took deep breaths. Despite this, I couldn't bring myself to open the door.  In order to gather courage, I attempted to give myself a pep talk, then entered the room. The room was still and the lights turned down low. She slept on a bed covered with a dark blue blanket. A curtain blocked another patient from curious eyes. I shuffled over to her side, afraid that any sound or fast movements would harm her.

I felt the urge to fall back into the sad pity party  I was having earlier, but something stopped me. There was no way I could show any weakness in front of my future lover, not while she was in such a state. I puffed out my chest and attempted to look as strong and brave as possible.

 I don't know how long I stayed like that, like the statue of an amazonian warrior. I wanted her to feel safe when she woke up. 

Tany entered the room some time later to notify me that, starting tomorrow, I would be taking lessons on how to speak.  She stayed by my side until the nurses notified her that visiting hours were over. Accepting that she couldn't stay any longer, Tany gave me a hug and a peck on my forehead. She told me to get some rest, sadly there was no way I could leave my lover's side. 

 The rest of the night went by quickly. Nurses came in every hour or so to check Jessie's vitals. In doing so, they prevented me from falling asleep. By the time morning came, I was dead on my feet. 

Tany and her husband came in with breakfast and a change of clothes, for me. Understanding that nothing short of god himself would make me leave Jessie's side. Tany didn't suggest we go to the cafeteria to eat. She then forced her husband to wait outside, so I could change my clothes. 

We ate in silence. We'll aside from Tany's and her husband's poor attempts at cheering me up. Afterward, Tany had one of the nurses roll in another bed next to Jessie, so I could go to sleep. Not that I wanted to, somebody has to be awake when she wakes up. Tany told me I was beings ridiculous.My well thought out response was interrupted by a couple of strangers.

 **"My apologies, but who might you three be? And why are you bickering in our daughter's room?"** A tough looking couple asked us and instantly we deflated in shame. 

They must have wanted an answer because the mother tapped her foot impatiently. I shakily gave an explanation, fearing that they'd kick me out or hate me. I told them everything and, when my voice failed, Tany jumped in. They were upset and suspicious of my intentions, understandable so as I'd done nothing to warn their daughter.

I asked Tany and her husband to leave, so I could reconcile with my soulmates' parents. Now that they knew everything, I was consumed by shame and worried that they'd forbid us from ever seeing each other. Romeo and Juliet style. 

**"I know that you meant no harm, but, as a parent, I can't help but worried. Do not blame yourself, she is alright and that's all the matters, dear. Given that you are our daughter's soulmate we are glad to meet you. Although I do wish it was on better terms."**

**"Now then, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Maurice Sandon and this is my wife Sarah Sandon. And you are..."** He paused

**My name is Mallory David and thank you so much. I promise that I have no ill will towards your daughter, my soulmate. I swear on my life that I will protect her with all I have.**

They seemed surprised by the conviction I showed in my expressions before their faces softened. Smiling they told me that I'd better follow that oath for the rest of my life. And I sure as hell planned on it. 

 

 

To be continued 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Also, I'm no doctor or medical student  
> And I will finish this I just procrastinate a lot.


	5. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but schools started up again. None of my works are beta read. (If you couldn't tell by my cruddy writing) *sigh Jessie and Mallory finally meet meet.

 

A strange noise and a movement are the first things I notice as I awake. ' Note to self, chairs do not make good beds.' The noise repeats and I realize it's coming from Jessie she's waking up. I shoot up from my awkward position, in a hurry to comfort her. Her forehead is scrunched up in pain: I push the call for the nurse, so they can make sure there's nothing amiss. Jessie opens her eyes for a split second then squints, the hospital lights blinding her.  
  
She furrows her brow, and I search her face for any hint that she recognizes me.  I wave hello.  In response, she politely smiles lifting her hands up to say something.  
  
**What happened?**  
  
The nurse walks in, preventing me from answering.  I must admit that I'm relieved;  I don't know if I could handle explaining it to her.  Hopefully, the nurse will do a better job.  Like a hawk, I watch the nurse check Jessie for any complications.  From her facial expressions and some partially visible signs, I gather that everything is going well.  My shoulders ease up a bit, no longer feeling as tense.  The nurse's calm expression does wonders for my rattled nerves.  Jessie repeats her question from earlier to the nurse.  
  
**You were in a car accident.  A car hit you and you as you were crossing the street, luckily, only suffered minor injuries, She pulls out a chart, Bruising on the ribs, shins, and arms;  a grade 2 concussion;  a dislocated pelvic;  and a fractured wrist.  It's no surprise that you have trouble recalling the events leading up to your arrival here.  It may sound like a lot, but most of the injuries are eligible to be filled under the broad category of cuts and bruises.  Now then, Are you in any pain? **  
  
As a precaution, I mentally file away her short list of injuries.  A glance at Jessie tells me that she's not all there, and is having a difficult time processing the nurses' words.  I take it to be a symptom of her concussion;  I'll have to look that up later.  She nods her head slowly, signaling that she is in some pain.  The nurse walks to the IV drip and clicks a few buttons.  As a precaution, only a medical professional can mess with the settings on any IV drips.  After the nurse has finished, I wave to gain her attention.    
  
**What medicine is she on?**  
  
**It's nothing too strong just Caldolor or more commonly Ibuprofen.  Follow the dosage, and she should be fine.  If her pain persists, give her an ice pack and have her lie down.  Also, her doctor should approve her for check out in a few days at the most. **  
  
I nod in response and she leaves, possibly to relay her findings to Dr. I pause and think.  Dr...  Doctor who?  I realize that I never caught his name.  He must have said it but never signed it.  
  
Jessie is staring at me warily, and I realize another thing.  She doesn't remember the events leading up to the accident, meaning she doesn't remember me.  The reason she was hit by a car in the first place.  For a moment I am tempted to leave, as punishment.  Too ashamed to own up to my actions, then I remember my promise to her parents.  Fearing that this feeling of bravery won't last much longer, I saunter up to her and wave hello again.  
  
She waves back.  **Sorry, who are you?** **Are you the person who hit me?  If so don't feel bad, I'm fine.**  
  
My chest clenches, for a second I think I am the person who hit her and almost nod yes.  
  
**No, my name is Mallory David. I- well I'm your soulmate.  The reason you were crossing the street.  I saw the car coming, but I couldn't will my body to move.  I know that's no excuse, but-. **  
  
I cut myself off;  I'm rambling and my hands are shaking too much.  She lifts her hands up, eyes wide.  
  
**You.  Soulmate?**  
  
She points to her soul mark, and I pull up my sleeve to point to mine.

* * *

Five days go by before the doctor clears her; we can finally start our life together. Besides, there's only so much you learn about a person in the bland hospital. I'd like to say that those days went by smoothly, but that'd be a lie. Jessie's still young and naive. Sweet but naive.   
  
"R-wee," I attempt to say before giving up and signing, **Ready?**  We've been taking lessons on speaking, but one can only learn so much in such a short time. I know only a few words, and even they're choppy at best.  
  
**Yes, just have to brush my hair.**  
  
I pick up my bag and head over to the door; she's done by the time I reach it and  follows suit.  

 Once we reach the hall I give in to the urge to hold her hand. Time to begin our lives. 

 


	6. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter.

Just here to say that It's unlikely for me to continue and that I did my best to wrap up the story in ch 5.


End file.
